Operation Winx
by HiddenHero220
Summary: When Scarlett's niece gets caught in a COBRA science facility explosion, she gains powers that she could of never dreamed. She can't wait to fight along side her aunt and the rest of the Renegades. But first she has to escape COBRA. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

A girl with long curly light brown hair and vivid purple eyes was running down a long white hallway. She was wearing a pink frilly top and a mini skirt with wedge sandals. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. She placed on hand on the wall to steady herself. Sweat was pouring down her face and her breathing was shallow.

"Stop!" A voice yelled as several guards came running down the hall behind her. She turned around quickly and was suddenly surrounded with a purple glow. She thrust her hands forward and a wave of purple energy flew forward and knocked the guards down. After she was finished her attack the purple glow that had surrounded her quickly switched off as she collapsed to the ground, clearly exhausted. "I think heard something. This way!" another voice yelled. She whipped her head around towards the direction of the voice. As the footsteps approached, she tried to get up but quickly collapsed back to the ground. _How did I get myself into this mess?_


	2. The Beginning of the Beginning Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Beginning Part 1**

_14 months earlier_

_Mahira's POV_

"Mom, do I _have_ to go on the trip?" I complain to my mom. Hi, I'm Mahira. I'm 16, almost 17 years old but my mom still treats me as if I'm five. That includes buying every little pink and frilly thing from the store, and I HATE pink. She even sent me to an all girls private school that "teaches you all the things a girl needs to know, from coordinating your shoes to match your accessories to dancing like a princess at a ball." Gag! I rather be out riding on my motorcycle. That is, if my mom would ever let me have one. "Motorcycles are too dangerous for my little flower." Did I mention that she _loves _giving me nicknames?

"But sweetie pie, I thought you liked visiting science facilities." She replies. See?

"I do like visiting _regular_ science facilities, but we're going to a _COBRA _facility." I counter.

"I told you to not listen to my ridicules sister when she goes on her COBRA rants. COBRA is not trying to take over the world; they're trying to make it a better place." She retorts

"Fine, I'll go! Happy?" I snap storming off into my room. I toss my book bag down and flop on my bed. I turn my head to look at the picture besides my bed. It's of me and my aunt two years ago on Veterans Day. She took me out to see the plane formations that year without telling my mom. It was the best day ever. My aunt's Shana M. O'Hara, she's a Second Lieutenant in the army. I've never really viewed her as an aunt, more like an awesome older sister that I could be more like. Once I'm finished school, I'm heading off to the army to join her. She's the one who got me into the whole COBRA-is-trying-to-take-over-the-world mind set. Who knows, maybe this field trip won't be so bad. Maybe I can finally prove that COBRA is evil after all.


	3. The Beginning of the Beginning Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Beginning Part 2**

Mahira's POV:

The day of the big field trip has arrived. I had made sure that my cell phone was fully charged and my camera had full memory and new batteries. I was going to bust COBRA today.

"Bye Mahira! Remember, COBRA is there to help us! So no sleuthing and stay out of trouble!" my mom called out to me as I walked towards my bus.

"Bye Mom!" I call back in an exasperated tone. As I watched her drive away, I had a strange feeling that I wouldn't be seeing her again for a _long_ time.

…

_Later_

"…And over here is our thermal generator. Here at COBRA we are working on trying to product the fuels and energy sources of tomorrow." Our guide said. We had been at the research facility for almost an hour and nothing suspicious had appeared.

_Maybe there is nothing here. Maybe Mom was right about COBRA._ I thought to myself when I heard a faint scream.

"Tecna!" it had come from the hallway beside me.

_Tecna? Did she mean technical? I have to find out. _Thankfully, I was already in the back of the group, and the tour group was just about to move on. I bent down and pretended to tie my shoe. Once everyone was gone, I bolted down the hallway. Before long I reached and intersection. _Which way? Call out something else like-_

"Layla!"

_Well that was convenient._ I though as I took off again. As I ducked around a corner to avoid some guards, I thought, _Which way now?_

"Musa!" the voice cried out.

I took off running down the correct hallway. I wanted to help her- I believe it was a her who screamed- badly.

"Flora!" she seemed just about in tears. As I turned down the correct hallway, I wondered. _Who is she calling out to? Are those the names of her friends? Are they code names? Who ever heard of the name Tecna before?_

"Stella! Stella, no!" she was beginning to sound more desperate. What was going on?

"Leave Roxy alone!" she yelled, interrupting my thoughts. As I rounded a corner, I saw a big laboratory. I quickly ducked back around before anyone could see me. Peaking around, I saw a big control panel-like thing perfect for a girl my size to hide behind and spy on COBRA. I used the compact mirror that my mom gave me to peak around the corner. Who knew that thing would ever come in handy? As I surveyed the room, my mouth dropped open. There were seven girls, all strapped down to some sort of examination tables. Five of them were not moving at all, I don't think they were even breathing. The sixth had hot pink hair, there is no way that was her normal hair color, and there was some sort of turquoise green smoke being extracted from her as she struggled to break free. It flowed up into a giant glass ball, were there was some more of the weird smoke, only a deep navy blue color. It mixed together and formed an iridescent blue. Once the smoke had finished being extracted from the girl, she stopped moving.

"Roxy! Roxy! Roxy!" the last girl called out. She had flaming red hair that made my aunt's seem auburn. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked over at the pink-haired girl, who I believed to be Roxy.

"She's gone." A cold, hard voice said to the girl with red hair. "Her powers are ours now. Prepare to give yours up as well and join your friends."

_Powers? What powers?_ I thought to myself.

"You took away my friends, my family, the people I love. You took my friends' powers for your own gain, not caring about what would happen to them. I can never forgive you for that." She said softly while silent streams of tears flowed down her face. "I may not be able to save my friends, but I can make sure you never get what you took from them!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as flames started to dance around her.

_Wait, _FLAMES_?! Somebody grab a bucket of water or a fire extinguisher! That girl is spontaneously combusting! _I cried out in my head. Just then, she managed to break the chains that were holding her to the table. She held her hands up above her head and the flames that had once surrounded her came together to form a giant flame-red dragon. She seemed to be directing it, moving her arms in the direction that she wanted the dragon to go. After she had destroyed most of the equipment, she directed the dragon towards the smoke-filled ball. It flew in through the glass and absorbed the smoke, turning a radiant purple color. Suddenly the control panel that I was hiding behind exploded, sending me flying out into the open. As I looked up, my eyes meet with those of the girls. I know that I will never forget the anger and sadness that was in her sky blue eyes. After she broke eye contact, I turned my head to see the giant purple dragon flying directly at me.

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
